


Even Hobbits have Sad Songs

by January



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January/pseuds/January
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the company reaches Beorn's house, they all entertain him in some way...except Bilbo. When requested to sing, Bilbo sings the only song he can with the current company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Hobbits have Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the song Bilbo sings is 'Edge of Night', the song that Pippin sang in LOTR:RTK

The company sat in Beorn's majestic, but simple hall. All were in a happy mood after the magnificent feast Beorn supplied. The 13 dwarves decided to thank their host with a song. Their merry tune pleased everyone, adding to the festivities in the house. Beorn turned to the hobbit.  
"First the wizard told me a tale about your trek here, and now the dwarves sang. You, however, have done nothing to show your thanks. So, sing us a song." Beorn boldly stated.   
Bilbo sputtered a moment or two. "I-I'm terribly sorry, but all the songs that would fit this occasion requires more than one voice, and, unfortunately, only I know of the songs. And the only song that requires no accompaniment is a mourning song, not fit for a great hall like this, which is oh so merry."  
Beorn laughed. "A silly worry. No matter the tune, just sing. The song can't be that sad as to ruin this merriment."  
Bilbo sighed and stood. He very much disliked singing this song in such a happy place, but the host insisted, so he must.   
Closing his eyes, Bilbo sang the song he had not sung since the death of his mother.

Home is behind  
The world ahead

That was very true in Bilbo's case. He was so far from home, cast away into the world because of an adventure.

And there are many paths to tread

Bilbo wanted nothing more than to go home and have a cup of tea, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave the company. They needed him, and he needed them.

Through shadow  
To the Edge of Night  
Until the stars are all alight

It is true Bilbo traveled through the shadows, traveled to the very Edge of Night, where many stars are bright. But it was also symbolic for how everyone dies, traveling to the Edge and becoming shadows to the world, adding another light to the sky.

Mist and Shadow  
Cloud and Shade

When a person dies, the memory of that person becomes like Mist and Shadow. Present and disheartening at first, but slowly fading away. Then the memory becomes like Clouds and Shade, pleasant and happy.

All shall fade

Everyone will eventually fade away, in body and from people's thoughts. The orcs and goblins he killed didn't have names, but the could have had a family. Bilbo doesn't hate the orcs and goblins for trying to survive in their harsh environment. They are just trying to live, after all.

All shall...

Bilbo remembers Gollum. Gollum, too, was trying to survive in a hostile environment. Gollum was a simple creature driven mad by loneliness, faded from everyone's mind.

Fade.

Bilbo ended his song and sat down, taking out his pipe. The merry mood turned solemn. Every dwarf reminded of the death of those who protected Erebor from Smaug. Beorn of the exile from the Misty Mountains due to the goblins. Gandalf of what lies ahead in the future of everyone, and the inevitable of it.  
The dwarves started up another song as Beorn left. They soon retired to bed after the end that song.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on this site...please let me know what you think


End file.
